Liberation
A liberation is one of the mission types in Just Cause and Just Cause 3. somewhere in San Esperito.]] Liberations in Just Cause (1) It's the act of freeing one of four types of San Esperito settlements from opposing forces. Once "liberated", new side missions become available at the settlement, usually offered by a person standing where the final objective was located. Note that the relevant NPC cannot be killed. If rammed by a vehicle he will just stand up. To initiate a liberation, speak with the Guerrilla or Rioja soldier standing near the entrance to the settlement. The soldier will usually be sheltered by a makeshift shack with a table or chair, or be hiding behind lots of foliage and a rock. , the likes of which can be blown up during a village liberation.]] Settlements colored purple on the Map signifies a settlement occupied by the Montano Cartel, and thus meaning Rioja mobsters will assist you in the liberation. Settlements colored blue are owned by the San Esperito government, and thus Guerrilla revolutionaries will assist you in the liberation. On foot What you need are guns and Grenades. *Rico always carries his Holdt R4 Pitbulls and there's more guns at safehouses. *Grenades can be taken from dead soldiers once you get to the first village. A lot of soldiers carry them. *Liberations will become more difficult later on, when the government starts sending armored vehicles and attack helicopters to protect their settlements, so at that point it would be wise to start carrying something with a lot of power like a rocket launcher. Armored vehicles and attack helicopters appear only at cities and towns however, so don't bother bringing a heavy vehicle to a village. *If you are new to liberations, equip yourself with lots of ammunition, powerful weapons and if you dare to try, an attack helicopter. Keep moving throughout the battle and don't try to kill all the enemies yourself. Don't get too far away from the liberation or it will automatically fail the liberation. The Guerrillas/Riojas will take a lot of them on themselves. Liberations can all be done at running pace. In fact you have to run to keep the enemy from being able to concentrate too much fire on you. If it looks like Rico might not make it, look around for First aid kits. Your enemies will often carry them and they can be picked up from dead enemies, just like their weapons. Your Holdt R4 Pitbulls can be useful in close quarters as a last resort. Use the grenades only against the Roadblocks and keep an eye on both your own and the roadblocks health bars at the top of the screen. There's also a separate progress bar for the whole liberation event. If you run out of grenades, you can always pick them up from dead enemies and/or return to the starting location and refill your ammunition. Although there should be enough grenades lying around. .]] If you don't kill enough of the enemy soldiers and don't take out the roadblocks, the Guerrillas/Riojas will lose and the mission fails. With a helicopter Another way is to use an attack helicopter. The best suggestion is the Jackson Z-19 Skreemer, as it is the fastest armored helicopter (though not the most armored), so this proves a great advantage for village, town and even city liberations. You need to be extra careful when liberating Nuevo Estocolmo, unless you've done the mission Broadcast News first, as the SAM sites at the nearby radio station will shoot at you. Just keep moving and spray bullets at ground units when flying low. Use your rockets for vehicles and if need be for assistance, let your soldiers go forward and clear out a portion of the area for you. Alternatively, you could make strafe runs if using rockets and the machine guns on the Skreemer, going up and down streets and eliminating threats when you can. Don't think that with villages and cartel villa liberations that using choppers will be easy. No SAM sites doesn't necessarily mean you can constantly use helicopters with the small chance of it being downed out of the sky. The military, police, and Montano Cartel don't have rocket launchers, but later in the game, the Montano Cartel will starting bringing in their fleet of Delta 5H4 Boxheads, and even though it is lightly armed, it is able to knock down any helicopter with two hits anywhere. However, using the Boxhead means that you can move around with speed and swiftness. The other option would be to use a bulky and sluggish attack helicopter in game like the Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt or Delta MAH-15 Chimaera, but these helicopters, while helpful, are also extremely dangerous if used against you. These helicopters can withstand considerate amounts of damage from bullets but can be destroyed by one well placed rocket shot. Ultimately the best helicopter to use is your personal preference, the one that suits you most. Guerrilla liberations (JC1) The taking of a government-controlled settlement with the guerrillas, will contribute to control of a province, provided it is politically unstable. The taking of a village adds roughly a third towards control, a military base roughly two thirds and a side-mission around a sixth. Taking of a town or city will gain instant control of that province, regardless of other settlements. Not all settlements in a province are required for control, however, because once control is gained, all settlements will become Guerrilla controlled. For example, if one were to take Nuevo Estocolmo, a city, all other settlements and bases in La Perdida will fall under guerrilla control. Liberating cities and towns in any province automatically liberates the entire province. Village These are the most common liberations. They are started by talking to the guerrilla, standing at the entrance to the village. This will start a sequence in which, while fighting off either San Esperito Police Department, San Esperito Military, or Black Hand members, you must destroy barricades and take the enemy flag. There are seven parts to these missions: *The preliminary shoot-out; *Barrier destruction; *Another shootout; *Another barrier destruction; *Another shootout; *The final barrier destruction; *Capturing of the enemy flag. Cities and towns These are probably the most straight forward liberation missions found in Just Cause. After talking to the guerrilla at the town entrance, you simply have to destroy enemy troops and vehicles until "control has been gained", at which point the flag must again be captured. The military usually deploy more force by means of armored vehicles and heavier weapons. Soldiers defending the city/town spawn at a much greater rate than villages, and later in the game they deploy attack helicopters. You should be used to village liberations if you want any idea on how to takeover the town/city. Military bases These are much the same as village liberations in terms of structure, however there are fewer of these. about one per province, throughout the country. They are, however, better defended. These normally have armoured vehicles protecting them, as well as numerous soldiers and SAM sites, preventing easy air assault. Cartel villas (JC1) The Rioja Cartel seeks to overthrow their enemies the Montano Cartel. To this extent, they aim to take over all villas throughout San Esperito. These missions are broadly similar to village liberation, with the exception that instead of capturing a flag, a Montano Subteniente must be killed instead. It's not very hard as well, as there are very few air units which can be easily handled by most attack choppers. Liberations in Just Cause 3 Liberating has returned in Just Cause 3. Now a liberation no longer follows a set script of objectives that must be completed within a limited amount of time and in a specific order. Instead, the player can complete the individual tasks (which are listed at the left edge of the screen while Rico is in settlement limits) at any time. The player may even leave the settlement and return any time later. Just as in JC1 town, city and base liberations, the liberation event ends when Rico replaces the government flag with a flag of The Rebellion. The flag gets a marker on screen when all liberation tasks are done. Just Cause 4 Just Cause 4 has completely removed the liberation system. The map is still taken over, but this is now done at the region level by completing a special mission in each region, where Rico has to raid a base. This then unlocks areas where the front can then move to. The Los Demonios DLC adds something similar to the JC3 liberation system, where an enemy captures several settlements and the settlements have to be taken back. Videos Category:Content Category:Just Cause Missions